


Role Play

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John Winchester as Negan, NSFW, Oral Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Summary: You always thought John looked like Negan from The Walking Dead and he is only too happy to show you just how right you are.





	Role Play

Warnings: Language, smut, oral, role play (John as Negan)

Fic:

“Get on your knees,” John demands, holding his replica of Lucile out towards you. He’d already commanded you to undress for him and now you stood naked in the middle of your room. You quickly follow orders, knowing there would be consequences if you didn’t. “Damn, you are obedient,” he says with a grin. Excitement rushes through you at the thought of what was about to happen.

You’d always sworn that John looked just like Negan from The Walking Dead, and seeing him dressed up like this only confirmed your beliefs. John walks around you, Lucile resting on his shoulder. He had every part of the character down, from the outfit, to the voice, the grin, the posture, and even the attitude.

“You’re gonna follow every little instruction, aren’t you, Sweetheart?” John asks.

“Yes, Sir,” you answer obediently, keeping your eyes cast down.

“Holy, shit,” John says as he stops right in front of you, his boots the only part of him within your line of sight. “I like the sound of that,” he tells you. You inhale sharply as he uses Lucile to lift your chin. “There’s that pretty face,” John comments, “Those big beautiful eyes, those pretty little lips.

He rests Lucile on his shoulder again as he reaches down with his free hand to run his thumb across your lips. You knew exactly what he wanted from the look in his eyes, not to mention the bulge in his tight jeans. John smirks as he stands back up, his free hand moving down to his belt.

“Mind giving me a hand, Doll?” John asks. You instantly spring into action, unbuckling his belt and opening the front of his jeans. “Damn, obedient and eager,” John says with a grin. He lets you take over, pulling his jeans and boxers down just far enough to free his hard cock.

John draws his bottom lip between his teeth, groaning as you take his heavy cock in your hands. “May I?” you ask him for permission before going any further.

“Go on, Doll,” John encourages. Leaning in, you press your tongue flat to the underside of his cock, licking from the base to the tip. Johns grip on Lucile tightens as you swirl your tongue around his tip and lap up the bead of precum. His free hand reaches down and twists into your hair.

You continue to lick and press wet, opened mouth kisses to his shaft. Sinful groans fall from his lips, the sounds making your stomach twist and your core ache. Wrapping your hand around his length, you begin stroking him as you suck one of his balls into your mouth, teasing him with your tongue.

“Open your mouth,” John commands, pulling your hair hard. You obediently tilt your head back and open your mouth. John takes hold of his length just long enough to ease his cock in the wet warmth of your mouth. “You know what to do,” John tells you.

You knew exactly what he wanted. Placing your hands on his thighs for support, you begin bobbing your head. John’s hand finds its way back to your hair, fisting into it. He guides your motions as you suck, working the underside of his cock with your tongue.

John’s hips buck as you hum around him, the vibrations going straight down his length. “That’s it, Baby Doll,” John praises, “Holy fuck, that’s good!” You hollow your cheeks around him, sucking harder as his cock throbs against your tongue.

Easing him further and further into your mouth, his tip hits the back of your throat. You gag slightly as you try to relax. A growl rumbles in John’s chest as you take him down your throat. His hand tightens in your hair, preventing you from bobbing your head.

“Fuck, Doll,” John groans, “I’m gonna need you to stay right there, can you do that for me?” you hum as best you can in confirmation. “Good girl,” John praises, “You know the drill, tap my thigh twice if you need me to stop. Show me.” You tap his thigh twice, showing him you understood.

Satisfied, John rocks his hips, fucking your throat. His pace starts slow, but quickly picks up. You grasp his thighs tight as your eyes begin to water. John praises you as he works himself towards his high. Looking up at him, you watch the way his eyes shut tight, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Fuck, the way he looked in that leather jacket, the red scarf around his neck and Lucile resting against his shoulder, it made your core ache with need. John pulls your hair hard and just as you begin running out of breath, John loses control.

“Shit,” John grunts as his cock pulses, ropes of cum spilling down your throat, “Fuck, Baby Doll.” His pace slows before finally pulling himself from your lips, allowing you to catch your breath. Your chest heaves as you look up at John. He releases your hair, running his thumb along your lips before hooking his fingers beneath your chin. “Stand up,” he commands, not offering you any help.

You follow his instructions, pushing yourself up from the floor and standing before him as John tucks himself back into his pants and straightens himself out. John grins and lets Lucile fall from his shoulder before pointing her straight at your chest. He pushes Lucile against you, forcing you to take a step back, and then another. You walk backward until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed. You tumble back onto it, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“You have been very good for me tonight,” John praises as he pushes your legs apart and stands between them, “I think you deserve a reward. Would you like that, Doll?”

“Yes, John, please,” you beg, squirming on the bed.

“What did you just call me?” John asks, a warning in his tone.

“John, please,” you whimper, needing him to do something, anything.

“Who’s ‘John?’” he asks as he places his bat to the side and places his hands on your thighs.

“John, come on,” you sigh. His grip on your thighs tightens and you fist your hands into the sheets, wishing you could press your legs together in order to gain some sort of friction.

“The name’s Negan, Doll,” John says as he sinks to his knees and gives you a wink, “And don’t forget it.”

“Fuck!” you gasp as he finally gives you a taste of the friction you’d been craving. He leaves a long lick up your entrance before teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Fucking delicious,” John mumbles against you, the vibrations going straight to your core. Much to your dismay, he pulls back and begins leaving teasing kisses along your thighs. His beard scratches lightly at your skin.

“Negan, please,” you moan as you writhe, using the name he wanted to hear fall from your lips. John smirks against your skin. His gloved hand slides up your body, the leather soft, and reaches for your breast. Your back arches into his touch as he squeezes. His other hand moves to your core, thumb pressing against your clit as he teases two fingers through your dripping folds. “Negan!” you gasp, your hips bucking up from the bed in an attempt to slide his fingers inside you. He makes sure not to give you the satisfaction.

“That’s it,” John praises with a wicked grin. His dark eyes rake over you as you squirm beneath his touch. “So wet for me,” he continues, “Tell me how bad you want it.”

“I need you,” you tell him, “Need to feel your cock inside me. Please, I can’t take any more teasing, I want you to fuck me.” John’s grin only widens.

You look down at him with pleading eyes, your bottom lip drawn between your teeth. John doesn’t waste any more time. He buries his face between your legs, tongue licking and easing its way inside you. Reaching down with one hand, you twist your fingers into his hair. “Negan!” you moan out as he swirls his tongue around inside you.

Rocking your hips, you try to gain more friction. John lets go of your breast and grasps your ass with both hands. He lifts you from the bed, encouraging you to ride his tongue. You cry out as his nose pushes against your clit, his beard scratching at your delicate skin. Your grasp on the sheets tightens as you arch off the bed, your body shaking as you near your high.

“Negan, please, I-” John hums against you, his tongue swirling in just the right way, and you find yourself tumbling over the edge. “Negan!” you scream as the pressure in your stomach finally releases. Pleasure rolls through you, your body shuddering with each wave. You tug at his hair as your walls clamp down around his tongue and John groans, the feeling only intensifying your orgasm.

John works you through your high, lapping up everything you have to give him. He hums at the taste of you, licking you clean before his eyes flick up to meet yours. Dropping you down on the bed again, John wipes your juices from his chin before he begins undressing himself. He begins with his belt, his erection already showing through the material of his jeans again.

Sitting up on the bed, you begin to help him. You pull down the zipper of his leather jacket and tug his red scarf free. Dropping the scarf to the floor, you run your hands down John’s chest and abdomen, tugging at the white t-shirt he wears.

“I want you to scream my name, just like that one more time; can you do that for me, Baby Doll?” John asks and you nod in response, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth, “Good, I want everyone in the Sanctuary to know exactly who you belong to.” He presses his lips to yours in a rough and demanding kiss as he removes the rest of his clothing. You can taste yourself on his tongue as he thrusts it into your mouth, demanding that you open up to him.

Once John’s clothes have been discarded, he splays a hand across your chest and pushes you back, breaking the kiss. “Negan, I need you to fuck me,” you repeat. Reaching out, you wrap your hand around his erect cock, and he doesn’t stop you. He lets you stroke him a few times, his hips pushing toward your hand, before he gives you any further instructions.

“Get on your hands and knees,” John finally demands as his cock twitches in your hand. You don’t hesitate to follow instructions, quickly positioning yourself on your hands and knees before him. His hand falls against your ass as you wiggle your hips to entice him, drawing a light gasp from your lips. “That’s it, Baby Doll. Damn, you’re gonna feel so good,” John groans as positions himself at the end of the bed.

His hands grab your hips and he pulls you back so that your knees are right on the edge of the bed, his cock positioned at just the right height to easily slide into you. “Fuck me, please,” you beg, pushing your hips back and grinding yourself against him. John groans and quickly lines himself up with your entrance, pushing into you in one swift motion. You gasp as he bottoms out inside you, your walls stretching to accommodate his size.

One of John’s hands slides up your back and finds its way to your hair, twisting into it messily. John tugs hard as he begins moving inside you, fast and rough. The slap of skin on skin fills the room along with your moans and John’s grunts. He pounds into you over and over again, his cock sliding against that spot inside you that drives you wild. Pressure builds within you for a second time, your stomach twisting and knotting.

“Fuck, Negan,” you moan, your walls pulling tight around his throbbing cock. Suddenly, he stops thrusting, making you groan in disappointment.

“Come on, Baby Doll,” John insists, “Fuck yourself on my cock.” You bite your bottom lip, suppressing a moan as you follow John’s instructions. You rock your hips back and forth, sliding John’s cock almost all the way out of you before taking him back inside you. John’s hands just rest against your lower back, allowing you to set the pace.

Looking over your shoulder, you find John’s eyes glued on the spot where he disappears inside you. You wiggle your hips and John groans, his fingertips pressing into your skin. Moving faster and faster, you watch as John begins to struggle to maintain control. Finally, he snaps.

John splays his hand between your shoulders and pushes you down against the bed, your cheek pressed against the sheets. “Yes, Negan!” you moan loudly, your hands grasping at the sheets. The new angle has you moaning and whimpering as John pounds into you, his pace erratic. “Yes, fuck, Negan,” you shout, the knot in your stomach on the verge of snapping, “Negan!”

Your body shakes as your walls clamp down around his cock, pleasure flooding through your body once again. “Fuck,” John grunts, holding you in place as he continues fucking you, chasing his orgasm. His fingers dig into your skin, sure to leave bruises. “Y/N, fuck, that’s it,” John grunts, “You feel so fucking good.”

John delivers one particularly rough thrust and it brings him over the edge. He shouts your name as his cock pulses, pumping his cum inside you. His hips continue to thrust, working you both through your highs.

Finally, his thrusts slow and come to an end. He pulls himself from you and turns you over. You melt back against the sheets as your chest heaves, trying to recover from your orgasm. John moves onto the bed and pulls you to him, allowing you to snuggle up against him. “John, that was fucking amazing,” you tell him with a grin.

“I’m glad you liked it,” John smiles.

“You did like it too right?” you ask him, worried that he hadn’t enjoyed himself as much as you had.

“I wasn’t sure how I’d feel about you screaming another man’s name,” John tells you, “But I have to admit I enjoyed the whole role play thing.” Rolling to lie on your stomach, you prop yourself up on your elbows and look down at John.

“You know, if you enjoyed it, we could always do it again,” you suggest, “And maybe next time I can be the one to dress up for you.”

“I would love that,” John answers with a smile as he reaches up to brush your hair behind your ear. You return his smile before leaning down to capture his lips.


End file.
